Steins slave
by Escaped Mental Author
Summary: Please be warned lemons ahead Stein couldn't take having to be around Patti Thompson every day for hours at a time in detention. Finally he decided to do something about it and take action, when he gets done with her things wont be the same. Please note I such at summaries Chapter 3 featuring both and male and female Death The Kid is now up
1. Patti

Title: Stein's Sex Slave

Anime: Soul Eater

Pairing: SteinXPatti

Rating: M

Warning: This fanfiction has extreme cases of rape, mental collapse, and slavery. Ya'll were warned don't come yelling at me if you don't like what you read, remember you were all warned.

Three months, three long months Stein had dealt with Patricia Thompson being in his after and before school detention classes. Worst of all she was the only student there, so he really had nothing to do all day but stare at her chest. He chewed his lip and almost every thirty minutes had to turn the screw in his head just to keep his wild lustful instincts under control. Why oh dear lord why did she have to be so hot, all he wanted to do was to pin her down, tear off her clothes, and make her screamed out his name. But he had to hold himself back as he sighed, lighting another cigarette as he took a deep long drag, exhaling rings of smoke as they slowly snaked their way to Patti's head forming into what looked like hearts for a quick moment before breaking away.

Patti didn't seem to notice as she whistled happily kicking her legs like nothing in the world could bother her. She brushed some of her very short honey blonde hair, that shone in the light back. She looked to her professor with her deep sky blue eyes, which seemed to just stare on forever. She seemed to stare for a moment trying to figure out exactly what was going on, he seemed to be starring at her for hours. It made her feel uncomfortable, it was nothing like when Kid started to get all hot and bothered around her but something much stronger. Her body felt like pins and needles were going all over her body, making her feel like she was being stuck to death. She felt almost like she was suffocating with the strange wavelength he was giving off, oddly enough she enjoyed the feeling that was overcoming her.

Stein knew that the building was empty now aside from Chrona living below the DWMA and Shinigami-sama but he was busy and not watching over the academy at the moment. He grinned a bit pushing some of his silver gray hair back full exposing his face. His glasses had a soft shine in the light, which all but hid his dark gray eyes, which were filled with lust and wanting.

Stein watched as Patti got up walking to the door, she was ready to head home to Gallows Manor for the evening. As she walked to the door Stein shot up grabbing her and pinning her to the door. Patti let out a tiny gasp of surprise, blushing a rather bright red color as she looked up into his eyes. Stein just grinned even more, mashing his lips into Patti's. After a few moments he forced his tongue into her mouth and against hers. Patti let out a moan of pleasure surprise grabbing onto his lab coat hard almost ripping it off. Stein grabbed one of her breasts, though as he did Patti bit onto his tongue rather hard trying to force him off.

Stein let out a soft chuckle pulling back quickly, sending a burst of his wavelength into Patti's chest making her cry out. Her eyes went buck wide as she slumped against Stein passing out from the burst of energy, that was delivered to her heart and lungs directly. Stein picked her up slinging the younger Thompson sister over his shoulder like she was a broken doll as he walked out of the classroom. He had his own private lab hidden below the academy, and he was planning on using it. He took her inside, going to one of the cages he used for specimens, throwing her inside leaving here like some animal.

He walked over to one of his favorite rolling chairs that he had been using for years as he plopped down in it. He waited for the young weapon to awake so he could begin his 'experiment'. It took a few moments but soon after Patti awoke with a start. She shot up like a wild cat, as she looked right at Stein as she was for the first time in years completely terrified.

"That's a look you have, heh by the time I'm done with you I'll get to see it even more." Stein said in a deep lustful growl, he moved to the side, showing one of his experiment tables, with all sorts of sex toys from clamps to bullet vibrators out for him to use. Patti shook her head quickly, any trace of that happy go lucky girl form a few moments ago was completely gone now. Stein nodded as he walked over to the cage, leaning in as he fired another burst of his wavelength into her, however he made sure it was just enough to stun her. The Demon Pistol let out a soft cry as she slumped back.

Stein didn't waste any time as he grabbed her, dragging her to the table. He slammed her body down hard, knocking the wind from her body with a soft cry as binds on the table locked around her wrists and ankles quickly. "Why are you doing this professor, what have I ever done to you." Patti asked in an innocent voice, trying to make him feel guilty so he would release her. Stein's right eye twitched once again as he turned the screw in his head at least six or seven times until it let out a loud click. "What did you do, DAMN IT I'LL TELL YOU." Stein let out in a loud cry, as his eyes almost blazed with a bit of anger.

He glared down at her, almost allowing his madness to take over but he kept his calm not letting it take hold. "Every god damn day, I've had to look at you for three months checking yourself out, showing off your body in some of the skimpiest and sluttiest outfits that I have ever seen." Stein said slowly as he slowly licked his lips.

He reached away for a moment taking out his first and favorite scalpel, that he had gotten when he was about seven years old. He slowly slid it on her right inner thigh, slowly cutting the skin causing Patti to cry out as a small cut slowly formed blood dripping down. Stein licked his lips leaning in as he slowly licked up the crimson red honey as he chuckled softly, he had to admit she tasted delicious.

Who knew he might just have to go and play with Liz next because of how much fun he was having right now. He curled the bladed edge of the scalpel in her shorts and with one quick movement he shredded them, leaving small cuts here and there on her legs. He left the bottom half of her body totally exposed aside from a pink silk thong, that was tied shut on the sides. "I swear your such a slut wearing clothes like this, who do you dress up for that anal retentive Shinigami Kid." Stein said in a low chuckle, with the mere mention of Kidd, Patti started to struggle and spat at Stein.

Stein just laughed watching as Patti narrowed her eyes, she was angry now and wasn't going to let him get her now. "Don't you even mention Kid he's ten times the man you are and he's a lot better at this then you are . . . ." Patti said in a rather short lived yell as Stein slammed his free hand against her mouth, almost bashing her head into the metal of the table. Patti let out a groan of pain, as she shuddered in pain. Stein grinned a bit more as he slowly cut the extremely tight fabric that easily showed her cute pussy lips.

He slid the surgical blade down slowly, only cutting enough fabric to fully expose her sex. Stein licked his lips slowly, as he took the blade slowly prodding it against her clit. Patti cried out in pain twisting and crying out in pain. He then did it again this time slowly sliding the blade down a bit, but not hard enough to break skin as she cried out just a bit. With the professor's slow teasing movements her warm, sticky juices slowly dripped out from her body, staining the remaining fabric.

"Seems I'm doing my job," Stein said in a soft tone, as he grinned, looking into her eyes. Patti was blushing, letting out soft cries with every of the insane professors tiny touches. She turned her head away, not wanting to look at him directly as she whimpered just a bit. Patti got an idea, one that had the tiniest chance of working but she would take it. "CHRONAAA HELPP," Patti screamed out hoping to Shinigami that Chrona would hear her cries for help.

Stein grinned even more enjoying her cries, it brought him an amazing yet sick sense of satisfaction. He licked his lips slowly as he put down his scalpel getting some duct tape as he pulled off a strip with a long ripping noise. Somewhat interested, but even more afraid now, Patti timidly looked to see what he was doing. Before she could say anything Stein put the piece of tape over her mouth, earning a few muffled yells and her struggling even more. "I can't have you screaming sorry." Stein said laughing as soon as he said that, oh this was too much fun a perfect test subject.

Stein picked up the blade again slowly moving it down her sweater ever so slowly, as he grinned happily. Patti shook her head, tears forming on the sides of her eyes as they streamed downwards onto the metallic table. With one final swift move her sweater was cut open showing a bra that barely covered her rosy pink nipples, as it was some very beautiful ingere. "We're you planning something special you slutty girl, well." He asked in a commanding voice pressing the blade in against one of the strings, he guessed she was planning to finally go all the way with Kid.

Patti let out a muffled scream as the blade was pressed into one of her most sensitive spots. The tool quickly tore through the fabric before the tip embedded itself in her body. Patti shook her head again the tears growing larger, she was practically sobbing almost choking on her tears because of the tape over her mouth. Stein grinned even more putting the blade down as he grabbed the tie around her neck, as he pulled on it hard. He lifted her up rather hard as the tie tightened around her neck, as she started to choke. She let out small gagging sounds as he was shaking hard.

Her head started to spin as everything around her got blurry as the only thing that she could hear was Steins crazed laughter. He loosened up his grip, allowing her to take in a few shaky breathes before he grabbed one of her breasts hard, grinding her nipple between two of his fingers. Patti let out a sound between a moan and a scream, as he released her warm soft body at the same time letting her fall back to the table. She lay there shuddering her eyes somewhat closed as a few more tears traced down her face. She felt so used and violated, even though he hadn't really done that much it still felt like her entire body was filthy.

She looked up and saw that terrible grin again, as Stein turned on his heels grabbing some more of his 'tools', before turning back to her. He put two cherry pink vibrators on her nipples placing tape over them to keep them in place. He then turned them on full power, not holding back as he heard another muffled scream as she twisted and turned. Stein moved his attention down lower as he rubbed her almost soaking wet pussy. "Look at this your so wet, heh so I guess you enjoy this." He spoke in an almost gleeful tone as he slowly licked his lips.

He loved this, it was so much fun watching his new play toy enjoying herself because of his 'torture'. He reached to the table, taking out an extremely thick yet rather small vibrator as he started to push it into her. Patti's eyes went wide with shock she was shaking her head, screaming out for help. She didn't want to lose her virginity not like this, anything but this. Why, oh why couldn't she have made it out to be with Kid, he was the one she wanted to give herself away to.

Stein pushed it in quickly, stretching her body open, but with all of his surgical knowledge he was able to stop it before it tore through her hymn, no he was going to leave the best part of last. He looked up to see Patti sobbing again, her body shaking as she didn't want this to continue. All she wanted was to go home, to see her sister and meister again. She would take any sort of out, just so that she could see her family again.

Stein grabbed his scalpel again as he put it at the bottom of the tear on her thong, after that he slowly slid it downwards tearing the rest of the tight scrap of fabric open. He placed the blade away, reaching for his tools again as Patti stared up at him, her eyes wide like a deer in headlights. She was praying that he wouldn't do anything else, that this was as far as the insane professor was willing to take this. He grabbed a long, curved pink vibrator with multiple long bumps making it look like multiple cogs were locked around it.

He held it up in the light giving Patti a perfect view of the sex toy, earning another few pleas as she was crying out for help again. He still couldn't get enough of that noise as he moved it down, sliding it between her plump rounded ass. "Let's see how you take it in here, well you little slut." He said in another playfully tone, as he started to push it in hard. The toy barely slid in as Patti arched her back screaming out in pain, even with tape on Stein could still hear the ear splitting sound.

He started to twist it in, until he was able to sink every last inch into her nothing except the pink wire that connected to its control could be seen. He turned both of the vibrators up, slowly making sure to tease her as Patti let out those cute moans, but they came out more like screams. He turned them all the way up as she was crying out now, though her juices slowly leaked out. Even though she hated all of this, her body was still reacting to the treatment.

Stein grinned moving back, as he sat down in his favorite swivel chair and watched her squirm, trying anything she could for freedom. The mad man wheeled back over, grabbing her tie again and pulling on it hard. He was able to lift her body up again as he watched her struggle for breathe and for freedom against her binds. He could see the last of her will slowly slipping from her eyes, god he loved that expression it was the one people had before she gave in. He loved it, soon that cute, slutty demon pistol would be his own personal sex toy.

He took one last bullet vibrator and taped it to her clit turning it all the way in, once he had Patti cried out louder her entire body shaking. Her body was growing even wetter, and much weaker to his control. She looked up and the only thing that she could see with his massive crazed grin as she felt herself breaking. The only thing she could think of now was the pleasure she was experiencing and Kid, her meister her lover. She started to cry out his name against the tape, that's all she could possibly think of Kid.

Slowly she started to slip away, the only thoughts in her mind was the earth shaking pleasure and the man she loved. Finally her body started to shake again hard, as she cried out cumming hard as she screamed out Kid's name. Thinking that she had finally had enough Stein removed the two vibrators as he quickly pulled off the tape, as he heard a soft panting that sounded almost like her struggling saying something over and over again.

Feeling that she had enough, Stein released her tie letting her fall onto the table as she panted hard. "Kid oh Kid please I'm here, Kid take me now please I'm yours." Patti moaned out her body still shaking, she still felt her wild orgasm but Stein was right he might have just broke her along the process. Stein wasn't done yet though, he was going to make her scream and wouldn't stop until she was all his. He undid the binds as he grinned pulling her up by the tie, as he forced her down onto her hands and knees as he looked down at her chuckling softly.

Patti didn't fight or try to stop him this time, her body and mind were already starting to slip. She couldn't take this for much longer if she did then she would truly loose her sanity, there wouldn't be any going back for her. No more time with Maka and Tsubaki, She wouldn't be able to go out with her sister, worst of all she would never see Kid again and if she did then he might never want her again. She moaned out softly feeling one of Steins large hands grip her ass firmly, as he slowly slipped both of the toys from before into her ass. Patti cried out, almost happily this time as she was starting to give into him and his demands.

Stein undid this pants zipper, removing his cock as he smiled rubbing it. It was a long 11' inches long, but like the rest of his body he had a few stitch marks there as he rubbed it just a tiny bit. He grinned watching Patti beneath him shaking and moaning in pleasure and the more he thought about it the more he came to the same conclusion this wouldn't be the last time he had his 'fun' at the academy. He grinned leaning in as he pressed the head of his massive cock against her virgin slit.

"K-Kid I'm sorry I can't give myself to you." Patti spoke in soft shuddering breathes, speaking to the imaginary kid. Stein grimaced a bit hearing her still talking about that brat Shinigami, as he leaned in grabbing her tie again pulling her back hard. He watched her struggle and cry out as best she could against the improvised noose. Stein held Patti like that for a bit before slamming all the way inside of her, as he listened to her cry out feeling her body being torn open.

Heh perfect she'll be all mind I just need a bit more pushing, Stein thought as he grinned again a wicked plan forming in his mind. He grinned thrusting fast and hard, giving the wounded and broken weapon no time to rest or to recover the tiniest bit. Patti struggling was slowly subsiding as her massive chest slowly stopped moving, but Stein wouldn't want her to die as he loosened his grip allowing her to breathe. He kept going even faster now as he moved his hand to the back of her head, as he aimed his Soul Wavelength. He charged his Soul Wavelength aiming and then firing it directly into her head. He grinned with the slightest adjustments he could easily reduce her mind to ruin.

"M-More S-Stein-sensei please more, I-I want to be used more." Patti moaned those words out, as her entire body was shaking. She felt herself slipping away, this was it the end for her new perfect life and it was all Steins fault. But she didn't care the pleasure was just too amazing, more she had to have more. She wanted more from her professor, she didn't care about the life she had she wanted the one she had now the one filled with amazing pleasure.

"Anything for you my little pet," Stein said in a soft seductive voice, as he moved his hand down pulling her tie again. She blushed letting out another gasping noise, as her entire body started to shake even more. Stein went even faster now, forcing his entire length inside of her body hitting her very core. Patti cried out happily, her eyes rolling up as she couldn't stop herself. Her body tightened around his, her warm honey coating his hardened member. He grinned feeling her entire body shaking as she cried out cumming again harder now as she panted happily.

Stein loosened the grip on her tie again, as Patti gasped letting out another cry of pleasure. She blushed shuddering hard as the top of her body slipped to the ground. Stein didn't stop even then he kept going even faster now, slamming in and out of her body as his member started to throb inside of her. He grinned he knew it wouldn't be long now, before he finally finished what he had started. "Are you ready Patti, heh I promise it won't be long now." Stein leaned in letting out a soft moan as he whispered that into her ear.

Patti nodded happily moaning out, as Stein thrust in much harder this time as he came deep inside of her body as Patti cried out loudly and happily. Her entire body shook as her eyes rolled up once again, and she came this time harder the before. Her entire body slumped down as she lay on the cold tile, like a broken doll. She was still shaking though, this time he was unable to uncover from her rape leaving her broken and near insane. "Sadly I can't keep her people will get suspicious." Stein mused to himself in an inaudible voice as he took out one of his cigarettes, as he popped it in his mouth.

He grinned looking at his new plaything as he got out his lighter, flicking it open as he smiled lighting up his cigarette. He took a nice long drag, enjoying the taste as he took it out blowing a few rings out. He looked down at Patti and grinned, pulling out slowly as she fell to the side still panting hard. She moved a hand between her legs, as she slowly moved a hand between her legs. She blushed a bright red as she slowly began to rub and finger herself as she moaned out in pleasure.

Stein sighed shaking his head as he looked at her, damn he knew it was time to send her back but how. He grinned formulating a plan as he put his cock back in his pants, fixing the zipper though there was a tent there now. He picked her up as he put her down on his table again. "Now listen Patti, we can play again soon but for now you have to act like Nothing ever happened." Stein said smiling as he narrowed his eyes grinning. Patti nodded looking up with her large sky blue eyes.

"How can I do that professor, I want more." She moaned the last word as she kissed him deeply. Stein kissed back happily but a few moments later he broke the kiss and looked at her. "Now then listen you have to act like normal and I can promise we will play again soon." He said this in a very commanding tone as he moved back, grinning a bit. Instead of giving her something to wear he forced her out of the lab, locking her out so she was forced to walk back to Gallows Manor in such a slutty manner.

Stein grinned just thinking of what people would say if they saw her, hell what would Kid say. He started to laugh just a bit, his cigarette fell to the ground. He sighed just a bit as he looked down at the ground, he couldn't believe he had just wasted another cigarette for no good reason. He crushed it beneath his feet as he got out of his chair and left his lab heading back to his own home, the entire time thinking of new ways to play with his new toy.

Authors Notes:

Alright then I know it's been a while since my last fanfic, but thankfully I was able to put this one out. Anyways I'm thinking of turning it into more than just a one shot. But I do want everyone's opinion should I continue on with this and if so who should be next on steins list.


	2. Chrona

Title: Steins Sex Slave: Chrona

Pairing: Steins X Chrona

Rating: M

It had been almost half a year since Patti had become Steins sex slave and Stein had decided it was time that Chrona into it. Patti smiled standing outside of Chrona's room, wearing an extremely short skirt and a button down top that barely covered her massive chest, which had nearly grown another cup size. She was leaning against the door, tapping a foot on the ground as the heel was making a rather loud tapping sound. She had been waiting almost an hour for Chrona to get back and was getting rather annoyed, so much so she had even put her collar back on. She perked up a bit hearing someone coming as she looked over at Chrona coming close. She was wearing her long, black dress with her pink hair done back, instead of its messy mop top.

Patti giggled just a bit, licking her lips as she thought about everything she and her master could do to her. She walked over, putting an arm around Chrona's waist as she smiled down at her. Chrona began to fidget and shake in her arms, as she started to blush bright red in moments. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle a situation like this. She had never had someone wait up for her, or suddenly grab her.

"W-Whats up Patti, do you need something?" Chrona stuttered out in a rather soft voice, as she starred down at her boots. "Well Ma . . . I um mean professor Stein would like to see you." She said in a rather giggly voice, she almost spilled her master's secret and that could have caused a lot more problems. Chrona looked up at Patti rather confused, it sounded like she was about to say something but suddenly changed it. "Well alright, I guess I can deal with that." Chrona said in a rather shy and nervous voice, as a rather bright blush covered her pale cheeks. Chrona hadn't told anyone but she had a major crush on Stein.

She had no idea why the professor would want her of all people, she wasn't anyone important. Honestly she was just another girl at the school, one of hundreds so what made her so special that the professor would want her. She got even more depressed when she thought about it, there were plenty of better women that the professor could ask to see like Maka, Tsubaki, or Liz. But she was a bit relieved that it was her and not anyone else. She didn't have much longer to think about it as Patti dragged her into a nearby lab.

Chrona shifted around nervously, obviously not liking the feel of the lab. She also couldn't feel Ragnarok's presence however his soul was still present. She started to shake worriedly as she looked around quickly. "I-I think I should go, s-something's not right here." She said that as she turned to leave, but before she could reach the door a burst of energy struck the back of her head. She took a step, as her vision started to blur and she blacked out. Patti sighed softly as she lowered her left hand, which she had positioned like a gun. It wasn't long after becoming a Death Scythe that she learned how to fire bullets of her Soul Wavelength without transforming.

"Did you have to be so rough with her Patti, were not trying to kill Chrona." Stein said that with a dark chuckle, as he walked out of the shadows. He was wearing jet black slacks with a matching jet black shirt. "Hehe sorry master, I guess I got a little excited." Patti said that with a soft giggle as she walked to Stein's side and kissed him on the cheek gently. "Aww it's alright my pet, you didn't do anything wrong." Stein replied in a cheery tone, as he patted Patti's head gently, before moving to pick Chrona up.

He wouldn't waste time locking her in a cage like he had done with Patti, instead he wasted no time in strapping her to his medical table. He put the binds on her wrists and ankles. Her dress was a bit of a problem, but he cut it open using one of his scalpels. He was careful to cut it into multiple pieces allowing him to pull the ruined fabric off Chrona's pale, thin body in one sweep. Chrona was left on the cold table wearing her pink lace bra, which was held together in the front by a ribbon and matching panties that had lacing holding it together in the front and was tied shut by a ribbon. "I suppose this is your handy work Patti." Stein said that, slowly licking his lips.

"Well me and Liz decided that Chrona needed some more outfits so we dragged her out shopping, I had no idea that she actually wore the things that we bought her." Patti replied with another happy giggle. She had already stripped naked but kept on her bright red dog collar, with a small tag that read Stein's Property around her neck. Stein returned to Patti, kissing her deeply and passionately. Patti happily returned the kiss, moaning out in joy.

Patti and Stien wasted no time getting down to business, which Chrona seemed to notice as she was shifting around in her sleep. She squirmed and blushed hearing Patti's loud moans and begs for more. Chrona let out a soft moan, as her legs shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't help herself she was really becoming aroused. "Mmm looks like she's enjoying her dreams master" Patti said that between moans as she watched Chrona. Patti was leaned against the table, the professor ramming his cock in and out of her pussy rather hard. Patti had already gotten used to his cock so she barely ever felt pain when he pounded her ruthlessly, as he was now.

"Then how about you wake her up my pet," Stein said that giving Patti yet another order as he gave another hard thrust into her wet folds. "Ahaa yes master." Patti said that as she leaned in just a bit, kissing Chrona deeply. Chrona gasped and moaned in her sleep, as she felt Patti's lips against her own but she didn't know what was really going on. Chrona probably would have freaked out knowing that Patti was taking her first real kiss. She had only had one another kiss in her life, when she stole a quick one from a sleeping Stein.

Eventually Chrona began to stir, moaning louder as she felt a pressure against her untouched pussy. She had never even touched herself when she had plenty of private opportunities to masturbate. She slowly opened her eyes, as she nearly screamed and tried to shoot up but the restraints stopped her. "Mmm master she's awake." Patti said that moaning happily. She gave a loud moan and came hard, feeling Stein fill her body with his hot seed.

"A-Ah P-Patti, Professor what's going on?" Chrona asked nervously as she shifted around even more. She didn't want to admit it but seeing one of her best friends being pounded by a man she had a major crush on was turning her on. She tried to close her legs, feeling her body grow wetter and the soft fabric of her panties become sticky and damp. "Oh I'm just performing an experiment Chrona~" Stein said that playfully, as he slowly pulled his now cum coated cock from Patti's dripping wet pussy.

Chrona looked to her professor and started to stare at his still hard member, which he held up almost like it was on display. Chrona gulped, as she started to blush a pure red. She had only ever seen a few images of a man's cock and those were in medical textbooks so she had never seen a real one. She was terrified of the situation but she was glad that it was Stein as she would rather he do these things to her instead of some guy she hardly knew. Stein walked to the front of the table much like he had done with Patti and pulled on Chrona's hair rather roughly.

"Owww it hurts professor…" Chrona started to speak but she was quickly cut off by Stein forcing his member into her mouth. She could hardly think as she was both completely embarrassed and mortified. She felt almost dirty because the man she was in love with was almost forcing her to do such dirty things. Chrona coughed just a bit not used to the feel of his cock in her mouth and could still taste his and Patti's cum on Steins cock. She looked up at Stein with a bit of a pleading scared look, as Stein just smiled down at her.

"Don't worry baby, if you do good I promise I won't hurt you." Stein said that cooing softly as Patti huffed angrily as she gave a pushed two of her fingers into Chrona's panties hard, as she tried to force them in through the fabric. Chrona gave a soft whimper of pain as she blush bright red. "You never said anything like that when we had sex the first time master," Patti said that in a bit of an irritated tone, as she pressed and rubbed her fingers in. She grinned just a bit watching Chrona squirm and moan against her masters cock.

"Chrona's a different case Patti, so please be careful." Stein said scolding Patti as he gave Chrona a soft smile. He stated to push her head down on his member allowing more of it to slide in. Chrona didn't try to bite or move away, knowing that both Patti and stein could really hurt her so for now she would deal with it. She slowly began to suck on steins cock, trying her best to do what she thought Stein wanted. She had read a few of Maka's erotic fantasy books, which Chrona had found when she was helping Maka clean up her room. Maka let her borrow them whenever she wanted in return for not telling anyone she had them, which Chrona swore she wouldn't do.

Stein let out a low groan of pleasure as he watched Chrona take down more of his hardened cock before turning to Patti. "You can do more, but don't hurt her Patti." He looked directly at Patti as he gave that order, but returned his attention to Chrona right after that. Patti grinned deviously, as she undid the lace bow that held together Chrona's panties and then slid the lace out. The front of the panties opened, revealing her sopping wet folds. Chrona blushed an even brighter color as she forgot about Stein and turned her head to see what Patti was planning.

Patti looked up and Chrona and licked her lips softly before she moved in and began to lap at her pussy. Chrona moaned out loudly, but only for a moment as Stein pulled her hair almost violently forcing her head down to the very base of his cock. Chrona began to cough violently, gagging rather hard. She looked up at the professor with a sad pleading look, all she wanted was to go back to room and forget that the incident had even happened. "Now now Chrona, I told you not to disobey me," Stein said that in a tone of mock sympathy. He held her hair tightly as he began to thrust his cock slow and deep, though he didn't force her down as he just had. He figured she could get a better feel for his cock if he didn't force her so violently.

Patti giggled cutely, deciding to follow her master's lead as she began to eat Chrona out immediately. As she nibbled and nipped Chrona's virgin body, she gave rather hard licks here and there. She was careful not to bite her tongue, as she really didn't want to go through the pain at the moment. She began to slowly finger herself, as she happily moaned out. Chrona couldn't help herself and began to moan out loudly, her body shaking ever so softly as she looked up at Stein. She slowly began to suck on his cock again, as she felt it begin to throb in her mouth.

She remembered from Maka's books that meant that soon enough he would come. Chrona began to moan even louder as she felt Patti's nips get a bit harder and more violent. She would never admit it, but she actually liked the tiny hint of the pain. She felt her body grow even wetter as she moaned out louder still. She began to shake harder, crying out against Stein's cock as she came hard. Stein grinned a bit more now, giving his cock another hard thrust as his hot cum began to pour into Chrona's mouth and throat.

Chrona moaned still as she looked up at her professor. "Well what are you waiting for Chrona?" Stein said that in a rather soft tone. Chrona nodded as she began to slowly drink his cum, which didn't taste that bad to her. Once she finished Stein released her hair and she pulled off his cock almost instantly. She panted rather hard for air, as she had barely been able to get any as the professor did what he pleased to her. Stein grabbed his nearby rolling chair and sat down in it.

"Patti would you mind releasing Chrona." He once again used his rather demanding tone, showing that he was giving and order and not a suggestion. Patti slowly pulled off Chrona as she undid the restraints that held Chrona down. She started at the feet, so Chrona couldn't punch or slap her with the first chance she got. Chrona shot up, rubbing her now red wrists. Before she could do much else, Stein grabbed her pale slim body and forced her down in his lap. Chrona gave a surprised gasp as she struggled just a bit.

"Professor please, I don't want this anymore." Chrona said that with a soft sob, a small tear sliding down her cheek. "Don't worry, that's going to change very soon." Stein replied in a rather dark voice, filled with lust. He bit into Chrona's exposed neck rather roughly, as immediately he began to suck and nibble on the mark he made. Chrona cried out in a mix between pain and pleasure, as she started to squirm in his tight hold.

Stein started to grin his cock against her pussy rather roughly, as he gave the mark on her neck another nip. "I only have enough left in me for one more fuck, so you better prepare yourself." Stein said that against Chrona's neck as he gave a rather hard thrust, sending his member into her body. Chrona almost screamed feeling the tip of his member hit and press against her virgin barrier. She began to sob ever so softly as she wanted to go back to her room. It's true she wanted Stein to be her first time, but not like this.

"Here it comes Chrona so you had better be ready." Stein said that before he rammed his entire member into her body. Chrona screamed again, this time louder as some blood trickled down Steins cock. She began to son silently as she closed her eyes. "Please professor it hurts." She barely managed to get the words out as her sobs got louder. Stein sighed as he didn't have much time left. He moved a hand up and placed it on the back of her head.

"This will only hurt for a moment." He said that quietly as he released am electric burst of his Souls Wavelength. He continued like he had done with Patti to shut down most of her mental defenses, as well as her inhibitions and morals. Chrona gave a startled gasp, as she cried out softly. Stein began to give small but rather hard thrusts which earned fewer cried and earned soft moans instead.

Stein grinned madly giving her a stronger bust as Chrona cried out once more but it soon turned to a rather loud moan. "M-More please p-professor more." Chrona moaned that out slowly, as she leaned into Stein. She didn't know why she was giving in but she was enjoying it. She felt that giving into Stein and what he was doing to her would make her some sort of slut but she didn't care. She wanted to feel even more pleasure and for Stein to take her even more. Stein knew that he had already succeeded in his goal of making Chrona his and could really enjoy himself now. He moved his hands down to her hips and gripped them rather roughly.

"If that's what my new pet wants, who am I to deny her." Stein moaned that into Chrona's ear as he began to thrust even faster still. Chrona moaned out happily, as she began to pant softly. Patti whimpered softly as she felt left out. She went over and began to lick Chrona's pussy and Steins cock at the same time. Chrona cried out in surprise as she looked down at Patti, her blush returning darkening in surprise. "Well looks like someone's really horny today." Stein teased just a bit as he let out another groan of pleasure.

He had fucked Patti twice before they began playing with Chrona and he didn't know how much longer he could last from so much wild sex in one day. While he had near perfect physical and mental control, he was a man and there was only so much his cock could take. He began to thrust a bit harder now, as he forced his entire member into Chrona's tight body. Chrona cried out loudly, her entire body shaking as she came again.

Patti began to slowly lick the cum dripping out of Chrona's body, as she gave a soft moan. "I hope you're ready to take all of my cum inside of you Chrona." Stein said that as Chrona gave a cry of pleasure. "Ahaa yes master I'm always ready for your cum." Chrona moaned that happily, as she felt his cock wildly throbbing inside of her. Stein gave another hard thrust as started to cum inside of her. Chrona cried out loudly, unable to stop herself came once again.

Stein began to pull but Chrona grabbed his right hand tightly. "Please master, I want to keep it in for a bit longer." Chrona said that with a soft smile as she settled into Steins lap nuzzling her head into his neck. Patti huffed softly, moving to the other side of his body and nuzzled her head into the free side of his neck. Patti's cellphone began to ring as she sighed heavily. She let it ring for a few moments as she nuzzled closer into her master.

"Come on Patti, you don't want anyone to find to about this do you." Stein spoke in a soft tone as he kissed her forehead gently. Patti gave another child like whine before she went to her phone picking it up. "Ah hey Kidd, yeah I'll be home in just in a bit." She looked to Stein, with a sad look as she began to pick up her clothing. "Alright see you there Kidd." She said that before she hung up. She ran over to Stein her arms full of clothing as she kissed him deeply and passionately. Stein returned the kiss, though he felt Chrona's half formed Glare drilling down at Patti.

Patti either didn't care as or notice as she pulled away and started to quickly dress herself as she headed for the door. Chrona didn't say anything until Patti had shut the door behind her. Chrona then got up as she sat back in Steins lap again but she was facing him this time. She let his cock slide inside of her again, as she moaned out softly. She then kissed him rather hard and deep almost forcing her tongue into his mouth. Stein kissed back, his own tongue circling and rubbing against Chrona's.

Chrona kissed him deeper as she slowly began to ride his cock, as she broke the kiss for air. "I don't like it that your fucking that slut master." Chrona said that in a soft seductive tone. She leaned back just a bit, as she move a hand up and undid her bra, letting it fall open. "From now on, I only want master to fuck me." Chrona said that giving a soft smile. Stein grinned just a b3it, he hadn't expected this much of a change in Chrona or for her to have such a sexual side. While he had only allowed Chrona's sexual side to be released, he hadn't calculated such a drastic change. Then again it always was the silent ones that people had to look out for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well hey again everyone, I got a lot of requests to do a second chapter of Steins Sex Slave with Chrona as Steins new play thing. Well I hoped that you enjoyed the new chapter and who knows if you guys tell me who Steins next victim should be Steins Sex Slave chapter three might be a reality.


	3. Kid

Title: Stein's Sex Slave: Dealing With Two Kids  
>Pairing: Kidd X Stein<br>Anime/Manga: Soul Eater (Anime)  
>Rating: M<br>Warning: Yuri, Yaoi, Gender Bending,

It had been about a month since Maka defeated the Kishin, the need to collect the Demon Tools however never ceased. This lead to Kid to going out on various missions, which lead him to the Demon Tool known as the Book of Eibon. Of course Kid had himself pulled into it like so many others, except he had gotten himself stuck on the chapter Lust. While inside he came into contact with the being known as Succubus, a being Kidd regretted meeting. Kid being a Shinigami had quite a unique soul so every so often while in the chapter he would switch between male and female.

The one thing that Kid couldn't control whether in male or female form was his wanting for the demoness. This was because of three simple reasons that Kid had no control over. First off because of the chapter Kid's entire body was burning with lust to the point it was driving the Shinigami mad. Secondly the demoness had a perfectly symmetrical body, even her clothes were symmetrical and due to Kidd's condition he was drawn to her. Finally the Succubus decided to tie up Kidd, pleasuring both the male and female forms he would take.

The Succubus had been in the book for more than two centuries and she had spent almost every second pleasuring most of the creatures in the book. She had become even more of an expert at pleasuring others. Kid could barely contain himself or herself depending on the situation. It two weeks of pleasure before Kid finally escaped from the cursed book and Succubus. Sadly because of his extended time in the single chapter of Lust he was left tainted by the effects of the tool. It left him to switch between male and female seemingly at random. Kid couldn't destroy the book or turn it in after what had happened, he instead left it where it was.

He returned to Death City an oppressive aura of shame hanging over him or rather her at the moment. The female Kid had a thin, slender form with more than healthy curves which made her see more attractive than her male counterpart. She wore a black miniskirt with black knee high socks that had the Death skull on the sides, her shoes had changed into black high heels that had small ribbons right above the toes. Her button down shirt had turned into a top that barely covered her bust and the jacket turned into a small vest. Her now raven black hair cascaded down to her lower back but the rings remained. Kidd kept her Shinigami cloak wrapped tightly around her body, keeping her form hidden.

Kid didn't even bother reporting to Lord Death's room, instead she went right home mumbling how she hated being stuck in this form. Her body was overly sensitive and more with her body as attractive as it was guys would line up to try and fuck her. One of the worst problems with the female Kidd is when she began pleasuring herself she blacked out, going into a completely wild lust. She couldn't control her body and turned into a creature almost as sexually active as Succubus.

Kid walked into Gallows Manor taking her cloak and vest off at the door before proceeding into the interior of the home. walking through the empty halls as she heard a soft moaning coming from Patti's room. More than a little curious, she snuck through the halls until she reached Patti's door which was open just a crack. Kid peaked in, wondering what exactly was going on inside. Patti was on her back, completely naked as she had her collar on. She had pinched into her nipples, pulling on them rather hard, earning small spurts of milk from her massive tits. This was caused by one of Stein's more deprived experiments in which he thought it would be funny to make her milk, it made her seem more like a cow. She had an extra-long vibrator that might as well have been a pole, as she held it in her hand forcing it in and out of her nearly gapping pussy. She had a single ring piercing on her clit; it was solid gold with a small diamond stud at the end.

Kid watched in awe seeing Patti pummel herself with that massive toy_. Ohh~ I wonder what it would be like with that thing inside of me_, Kid thought to herself as she moved one of her hands to hear already sopping wet pussy. It was all the fault of that damn book and the cursed Succubus. _God you're disgraceful you horny slut_, the male Kid remarked as he sounded almost sickened. Whenever they switched forms the other ended up floating in the air, getting to see everything that the other experienced.

_Oh shut up, you know you want to try it, after all the only reason I'm bi is because you are to_. The female Kid retorted mentally, as she began to slowly rub her dripping cunt. She let out slow gasping moans, her entire body shaking in pleasure. _Just because I think Soul and Justin are rather cute that doesn't mean I'm bi!_ Kid yelled this mentally, if it was possible he would be fuming in anger. _We're the same person idiot, which means I know everything you do and I have all your memories._ The female Kid replied happily, she knew her male self had spent more than a few nights awake, pleasuring himself to the thought of being fucked by the other males.

The male Kid was completely silent after that, letting his female self do whatever she pleased. It only took her a few moments to cum, unable to stop herself. She let out loud screams of pleasure, her entire body shaking as her warm cum dripped down her thighs. "Who are you?" Patti questioned playfully as she stood, still naked in the doorway. Kidd was so wrapped up in fucking herself that she didn't even notice her screams or that Patti had gotten up to investigate. "I-I it's me Kid." The female Kid stammered weakly, she couldn't stop herself even now seeing Patti's luscious body so close, more over the Demon Pistol hadn't even bothered to remove the vibrator from her dripping hole.

Kid fell to her knees, her hands still in her panties, working tirelessly at her slit as she gave soft pants. Patti had a devilish grin, thinking of what she could do. Patti began to slowly move the vibrator in and out of her body as she watched Kid stare and pleasure herself. Slowly the female Shinigami moved in, lapping at Patti's glistening cunt and the soaked toy. "Mmm that feels so good." Patti moaned out happily, as she reached down, grabbing the back of Kid's head to pull her in closer.

"Patti what are you doing?" Stein asked rather happily, as he stood not too far away watching his pet and her Meister go at it. He was wearing his normal clothing minus the lab coat and glasses. It made him seem much more attractive as his T-shirt clung to his well-built muscular form. Just the look of her professor made the female Kid's knees go weak. "Well this girl said she was Kid master and I decided to have some fun." Patti said that in her normal giggly voice. _Fuck get out of there, he'll probably dissect us_. The male Kid warned finally letting his voice be heard. But did you hear what Patti said, she called him master. The female Kid\d replied as she watched Stein from the corner of her eye, but she kept licking away at the weapon.

"Well I'll be it is you Kid, seems you've got a rather nasty curse." Stein said teasingly as he walked over to his slave and her Meister. "I think I'll take it for just a bit, so I can run some experiments," Stein mused grinning maliciously, if it was the Male kid he would have gotten out of there and ran as fast and as far as he possibly could. This wasn't the male Kid though and that was a problem. The female Meister moved in his arms, so that she would rest in them perfectly. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked in an innocent, yet seductive voice. No matter how many times she had been fucked by Succubus, she was still a virgin but now that Stein was here she planned to change all of that.

"Oh don't worry about a thing." Stein whispered in a dark, seductive tone that made Kid moan out. There were a few major differences between the male and female Kid. First off the female Kidd wasn't as defensive or as OCD as the normal Kid was. Secondly as was apparently obvious she was of course a complete slut. Finally she wasn't as reserved, where the normal Kid wouldn't say something about his friends clothing be unsymmetrical, the female Kid wouldn't hesitate. "You know I've wanted you for a long time." The Shinigami spoke in a soft whisper, as she continued to finger herself even still.

"Then I'll give you exactly what I want," Stein whispered that in a dark, sexual tone. It caused the Shinigami to let out a rather loud moan, god she wanted him so much it actually hurt. Her body was shaking in lust and her body dripping. _Are you a fucking moron he's going to kill us or worse!_ The male Kid yelled in their head but the Female Kid tuned him out as best she could. _I don't want him to kill us, I want him to fuck us._ She replied giving a small giggle in her mind. She then fully ignored her male self and concentrated on the professor in front of him.

Stein took her to his laboratory, which luckily wasn't too far away. The path leading to Stein's laboratory was completely abandoned and lead right from Gallows Manor. No one would see the Meisters together or what they were doing. Finally they reached the stitched house as Stein nearly kicked down the door carrying Kidd inside. "I'm going to skip playing with you, it looks like you're horny enough as is," Stein remarked in a rather cocky tone as he watched Kid finger herself and cum for what must have been the fourth time in the ten minute walk from the house.

"Mmm you're no fun professor," Kid whispered in a soft moan, but still leaned up kissing him deeply and passionately. Stein happily returned the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Stein began to kiss her deeper still, his lips parting to allow entrance to his mouth. They continued this for a few moments longer until Kid pushed against the professor, her lung burning from the lack of oxygen. Stein moved back allowing the Meister deep gasps for air, as she was now shaking in his arms.

"You know I thought you could hold your breath longer." Stein said, teasing the female Kid just a bit. She made a soft pouting face and slowly slid her hands out of her panties. "I would be able to, if I wasn't already panting." She said that in a rather cute whimper which would have made almost any man melt. Of course Stein wasn't any man and instead of dropping to his knees at how adorable Kid was at the moment he just grinned. "I'm sure you can show me later," he murmured as he opened the door to his laboratory/home. Kid giggled softly as she hurried to Stein's side. She walked into the lab, not waiting for any sort of invitation and as she walked past she intentionally brushed her hand against the professor's crotch.

He tensed for a single second, not expecting the physical contact. It really didn't help that he was already pitching a rather large tent and had been for the last few minutes, he hadn't really said anything as it rather uncomfortable to walk with a boner. "I knew this bad boy was ready to go the whole time," she turned to him speaking in a rather dark seductive tone and the moment she had finished she began to slowly and teasingly lick her lips. "Oh how exactly did you know Kid?"

"Easy, when I was a guy I got all tensed up whenever I had to walk around with a hard on. With our bodies pressed together like that I felt just how much you tensed up with every step." She answered, a soft giggle coming when she had finished speaking. For having her male self had actually served her some purpose aside from being an annoying ghost. "How very observant of you," Stein murmured as he knew that Kid's deductive skills were something he had to look out for. "Now are we going inside to fuck or not?" Kid questioned in a rather childish whine, another thing that one should note about the female Kid, she acted like something of a spoiled brat at times. Stein arched an eyebrow, before shaking his head with a soft sigh.

Without another word he scooped Kid into his arms and carried her to his personal bedroom, which was secluded from the rest of the house. If Marie did come home early from whatever errand she was running Stein would know about it. "Enough of all of this playing around, it's time to get to business." Kid said playfully as she squirmed out of the professor's arms and onto the large bed.

The young Meister grabbed Stein's crotch earning a quick gasp from the professor as grinned down to his student. "Well aren't we playful today," Stein smirked as he watched Kid carefully. The Shinigami undid the professor's pants and took out his fully hardened cock, gasping at the size of it. "Ah wow, when I was a guy I could only dream of having a cock like this," Kid murmured as leaned in giggling softly. She had learned more than enough about pleasuring a man from Succubus fucking her Male self almost senseless, after a while Kid picked up on a few things, at least the female self did.

She wrapped both hands around his cock as she pressed her fingers in at different areas. She made sure to press her fingertips on the sensitive and soft spots of his cock as she giggled softly. Stein gasped in pleasure as he couldn't help but grin looking to his new plaything. "How exactly are you so good at this?" Stein questioned as he slowly licked his lips with a small grin.

"I've had some experience." Kid replied happily as she began to rub his cock rather hard and pressed her nails in every so often earning soft moans of pleasure. She continued her almost tortuous actions until she felt Stein's cock begin to throb in her hands. "Oh you're going to cum already." Kid teased as she began to wildly rub his cock earning loud gasps and pants of pleasure that almost bordered pain. "D-Damn it you're a bit too hard." Stein winced as he panted ever so softly. The moment before he came Kid gave a downward thrust as hard and fast as she possibly could.

This denied Stein the orgasm he so desperately wanted, "D-Damn it Kid, what the hell are you doing!" Stein demanded this as he gasped in pain feeling what she had done to him. "Oh just shut up," Kid replied as she removed her hands and then grasped his cock in one as she giggled softly. She began to slowly lick the tip of his member until she began to suck on it.

"Damn you are good." He gasped as he grinned down to her putting a hand on the back of her head. Kid then grinned and bit the bit of his cock between the tip and shaft earning an almost loud cry of pain from him. Stein gripped onto her hair as Kid removed her hand and then moved down quickly, taking every last bit of her professor's cock into her mouth. What some people didn't know about Succubus was that she could change her gender, a side effect of her Chapter. This meant that female Kid had more than an a few hours of blowjob experience.

She began to bob her head quickly, taking his entire member in and out of her mouth. She wasn't as skilled as the Demoness but she was still pretty good at it. Stein gasped in pleasure his body already sensitive from the relentless handjob and now the Shinigami's amazing blowjob he didn't know how long he could last. "You had better let me cum this time or I'm going to make you suffer." Stein warned as he growled in anger and lust, his body shaking just a bit. Stein wanted her, he wanted her more than his other pets. She was the only woman who could make him shake like this.

Kid continued to bob her head though she gave small nips every so often causing his cock to throb wildly in her mouth. She just smiled and continued bobbing her head even harder still until she gave one last nip sending Stein over the edge. He grabbed the back of her head and held Kid down as his warm cum spilled down her throat. She used all of her will power and physical ability not to gag as she took his entire length and the warm seed filled her throat. She gave slow gulps taking every bit of what he had given her.

Stein panted ever so softly as he removed his hand from Kid's head. "Damn you're really something." He spoke softly barely able to talk as his mind was still reeling from pleasure. Kid slowly moved off the professor's cock as she was slowly licking it clean as she moved. When she finally pulled off his massive cock she panted rather hard, finally able to catch her breath. "Mmm thank you for the meal professor," she thanked him giggling softly as she stood up looking to Stein.

"Let's get to the real fun my new pet." Stein said that as he pinned the Shinigami down to the bed chuckling ever so softly. "Mm thank you master," she said happily, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me your master, I like the sound of that." Stein teased in his normal sadistic tone, earning a small moan from his newest plaything. He moved a hand into her skirt and hooked a finger in her panties pulling them to the side. He grinned pressing the tip of his member into her virgin pussy with a soft grin before giving a single hard thrust.

Kidd let out a loud cry of pain and pleasure feeling her barrier break as she gripped onto her master's shoulders hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. "Careful now pet if you hurt me too much I won't go easy on you." Stein threatened in a rather animalistic growl, giving another thrust pushing himself deeper into Kid. The Shinigami yelped in pain, her entire body shaking as she was already beginning to black out. "I'm sorry master, I'm sorry." She whimpered before fully blacking out.

"Ahaa fuck me, please fuck me now!" Kid demanded as she was almost panting now, her cunt was dripping wet as her juices coated her master's cock. "Anything my pet wants," Stein replied as he immediately began to thrust, not holding back with the Shinigami. He pulled his cock out completely and gave a solid thrust sliding every last inch into her, each time he almost forced himself deeper into her dripping cunt.

"You know I might not last long after what you did to me," the male Meister groaned in pleasure as he continued thrusting, ruthlessly pounding the female Shinigami beneath him. Kid screamed out in pleasure, her body shaking as her eyes almost rolled back in pleasure. Stein chuckled softly as he continued thrusting even harder still as he decided to use one of his old tricks. When he was in the DWMA he was something of a playboy. He didn't date many girls but when he did the relationship escalated quickly and within the first week he was already in bed with them.

The trick he had developed was to use his Soul's Wavelength at its weakest level around his cock. He used his technique grinning softly as Kid screamed out in pleasure, her entire body now shaking wildly. She couldn't help herself and ended up cumming over and over again due to the electric charges she felt surging through her entire body. Stein continued pounding his new plaything wildly, his cock throbbing. He continued his wild actions until he gave one last thrust and came inside of Kid. Kid let out one last scream of pleasure as she came with him but it was all she could take because seconds later she blacked out entirely and passed out on the spot.

Inside of Kid's head the male and female Kid both sat in an empty darkness the two of them starring each other down as they didn't speak merely glared. "So did you have fun with Stein because this is the last time I'll ever give you control of my body." The male Kid growled in anger, he despised his female self now. "Here's the thing me, we both want him, I'm just helping the two of us achieve our goal." She replied calmly with a soft smile on her lips. She stood up, walking over to her male self.

"Shut up you slut, I don't want Stein, I'm not that sort of person!" The male Kid roared in anger as he was about to lash out at his female self. The female Kid just smiled and snapped her fingers as large chains formed around Kid's arms and legs. He was forced into a sitting position as he struggled to get free. "This is as much my head as it is yours, I know what we want and I want to help you get it." Female Kid said as she slowly took a seat in her male self's lap. "Fuck yo-"Kid began but was cut off by a rubber bind forming in his mouth making him unable to speak.

"Shut up, we're doing this like it or not." She hissed grabbing his shoulders rather hard as she pinned him down on his back. The male Kid struggled and yelled against the rubber bind in his mouth. She smiled softly and pulled the cock out of his pants gripping it just a bit. Her male self gasped in pleasure as she slowly began to rub it. "That's it big boy, once were done here you can have some fun with Stein to." She said that teasingly and grinned feeling her male self's cock become fully hard in her hands.

The female Kid smiled as she removed her hand and then pulled her panties aside. She slowly slid down onto his cock and dropped her body taking the entirety of his member into her pussy. "Mmm you can feel this can't you," she cooed in a seductive tone as she began to bounce on his member, crying out in pleasure. She could feel the pleasure that her male self felt and vice versa.

The two of them moaned out in pleasure, the pleasure they felt multiplied as the female Kid smiled looking to her male self. The binds around the male Kid's body disappeared as did the clothing they both wore. "Just admit it damn it, admit all of it!" Kid demanded pounding her male self as she looked to him. "Alright fuck, I do want Stein and I love this!" He yelled out in pleasure, his body shaking as his member was already throbbing.

"Good boy, now enjoy me and in a little bit you and master get to have some fun." The female Kid teased as she panted ever so softly. The male Kid sat up biting into his other self's neck. He placed one hand on her ass and the other on one of her large breasts, which were being held back by the more than skin tight top she wore. They continued fucking one another as they moaned out happily. "I can't wait any longer," the male Kid panted as he kissed his female self rather hard. The female Kid opened her mouth just a bit allowing her male self to slide his tongue in. Their tongues circled and rubbed against one another as the male Kid gave one last thrust before he finally came inside of his female self.

The moment he came the male Kid shot up in Stein's bed, the male Meister wasn't there and the nearby showers were running. The male Kid panted ever so softly as he thought about everything that had happened with his female self and what they had done inside of their mind. His shirt was torn open and his Death ornament he wore was missing. More over his pants and boxers were completely discarded as they remained at the floor. His hair was a complete mess, it would have driven him mad knowing that his hair at the moment wasn't his usual symmetrical style.

He walked to the nearby bathroom and looked in as the door had been left open. He saw Stein completely naked and in the middle of washing himself off. Kid couldn't help but stare at the toned and built body of his professor. He slid off his shirt and slowly walked into the bathroom as he smiled just a bit. "Hello professor" Kid chimed to his professor as Stein grinned looking over to him. "Oh hello Kid, want to join me." He teased and moved over in the shower making room for the Shinigami.

Kid got into the showers, though he had his back turned to his professor as he gave a small smirk. He leaned forward as he placed his hands on the wall as if bracing himself. "You know, you and my female self might have fucked, but I never got to try you out." Kid spoke calmly but he couldn't hide the fact that his cock was rock hard. "Heh alright Kid, I suppose I should have some fun with you to," Stein replied as he reached down grabbing his rather sizable cock.

He leaned in pressing the tip of his member against Kid's ass, as he couldn't help but grin. "You know you and your other side have soft skin." Stein commented as he leaned in wrapping his arms around his plaything. One of his hands moved between Kid's legs grasping his seven and a half inch member. He began to rub it rather roughly earned loud moans from his slave who was already more than responsive Stein from his Female self. "S-Stop wasting time and get to it." Kid demanded as Stein gave as hard thrust forcing the entirety of his member into Kid's ass.

Kid cried out in pleasure, his cock slowly beginning to throb from the sudden penetration of his body. "Fuck me master, do it now." Kid moaned out happily as he had fully given into his other side. Stein grinned rubbing Kid's cock rather hard, digging his nails in just a bit. It was revenge for what the female Kid had done to him when she gave him a handjob. Stein began to pound Kid's ass relentlessly as he continued to rub his cock hard. Kid cried out in pleasure, his body shaking hard as he started to pant softly.

"Come on Kid, don't hold back," Stein cooed softly as he continued to thrust even harder. Kid dug his fingers into the wall as he panted rather hard, he couldn't hold back any longer he was cumming. Stein grinned feeling Kid about to cum as he gripped his cock hard making Kid unable to cum. "D-Damn it what are you doing?" Kid gasped in pain his entire body seizing up. "Just a bit of payback," Stein retorted sarcastically as he continued to pound at Kid's ass as he gripped the Shinigami's cock, denying him his orgasm. Stein continued jacking Kid off keeping his grip as tight as possible. Kid squirmed and cried out in pain his entire body shaking as he started to pant hard.

"Come on you horny bastard, beg me for more!" Stein yelled out in pleasure thrusting harder and harder still. He was pressing Kid's body against the wall with the force of his thrusts and his body. "Ahh pleas more master more, I need you to fuck me and fill me up." Kid pleaded, he was moaning out like a bitch in heat. He couldn't contain his pleasures any longer, his eyes had almost completely rolled back and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

Stein grinned he had Kid as his pet, while it was true this was a rare case as Stein didn't really go for guys but he figured he could make an exception. After all he was getting a rather hot male Shinigami and a total slut female Shinigami for the price of one. Stein continued thrusting harder as his own cock began to throb inside of Kid's ass. He continued thrusting relentlessly as he slowly loosened his grip on Kid's cock. Kid might not have been able to cum but his orgasm was building.

"Here it comes, get ready Kid," Stein warned as he bit onto the nape of Kid's neck giving another hard thrust. He came deep inside of Kid's ass earning a moan of pure ecstasy from the Shinigami who finally came all over the tiled wall. Kid slowly began to slide to the ground as Stein's cock slid out of his ass. "You made my wall all dirty, how about you clean it up." Stein ordered his new plaything looking to his pet. Kid nodded his head panting ever so softly as he slowly began to lick the cum from the wall.

"Good boy," Stein praised chuckling ever so softly. He had four pets now and things were looking up as far as his collection went. His mind was reeling with possibilities of what experiments to conduct next or who he could make his next pet. While students were not out of the question, it would be too risky especially now that he had two Kids to deal with. But then again there were some attractive staff and people around town he could go for next. There was always Marie or Blaire, even one of the few Witches that he had encountered every so often.

-Notes-

Well I'm back everyone, sorry it's taken me so long but I've been placed into a boarding school. So yay! Eheh I bet you can just feel the joy oozing from my being. Anyways I'm sorry about having this take so long but now I'll start updating as much as I possibly can and putting out new fanfictions for everyone. hope you enjoyed how I had both a male and female Kid. I figured it would make for a much more interesting fanfiction. If I get some encouragement I might write another chapter or two, or three. Please note I will not be using Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Soul, or any of the Death Scythes except Marie. Everyone else in the series anime or manga is free game so if you want someone as the next pet just say so. Reviewsplease, I want your honest opinion.


End file.
